


Imprecation

by pricklybuns



Series: No matter where, we'll find each other [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School AU, Innocent Harry, Kinda, M/M, louis is a minx, louis is just being a teenager honestly, this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: Harry can't curse and Louis tries to get him to do so.





	Imprecation

Louis didn't even know how long it had been since the first time Louis had noticed it and yet he still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of a teenager incapable of cursing. Like, not at all. 

Louis had known Harry for about a year and has been dating him for at least 2 months or more. He noticed a long time ago that Harry doesn't exactly curse. Of course it was reasonable considering how Harry, more or less, was from a pretty Christian household and a pretty innocent reputation to keep, heck the kid wears flower crown to school so it wasn't strange for Louis that his boyfriend didn't curse. 

After they've moved in together though, that's a different question. No matter what, Harry does not curse. It probably shouldn't be a strange thing really but he just asked Harry anyway, the reason why he prefer to not curse at all, not that Louis would judge.

"Oh I.. I can't.. I don't curse." was his answer. For a while Louis thought it was fucking bullshit. Who doesn't curse? Kids these days curse before they were merely 10 and Harry here had never even said 'damn'.

So Louis had taken it upon himself to, you guessed it, teach him how to curse. What could positively go wrong?

♤♤ 

"Okay Harold, I'm gonna teach you how to curse!" - Louis said, slamming the closet door shut, staring at Harry with determination in his eyes.

All Harry said was "O..kay?" with a bit of an amused look as he closed his side of the closet after putting washed blankets and clothes inside.

Louis flopped down on their bed, patting the spot next to him for Harry to join, which he did shortly after, staring at Louis like as if he is a work of art. It was a bit weird but Louis got used to it after a while. He actually found out just how much he loved the attention he got from Harry honestly.

"Alright, so we're going to start small, how about that?"

Harry nodded, his cute little frog smile appeared. How endearing. He just want to go over and squeeze those little cheeks. So he did which got him cute giggles from Harry. God he's adorable. Oh wait, he's off track.

"Now repeat after me: damn!"

Harry flinched, immediately becoming flustered just by hearing the word. He started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, biting his bottom lip. Louis almost told him it's okay but Harry started stuttering soft "D.. Da..."

"Commonn ! Common you can do itt!"

"D.. Darn.."

Louis pressed his lips together before nodding quickly. "Yeah that's kind of it but .. but say "damn"! Channel the anger in you! Common! You can do it babe!"

"Da.. Da.." Harry stuttered, growing visibly more flustered as he tried, Louis actually felt kinda bad. "I can't Lou.. a different word..?"

"Alright, okay" Louis nodded, thinking a bit before turning back at Harry, "How about "bitch"? Everyone says it nowadays! The more you hear a word is easier to say!"

"Lou that's even worse than the other word.."

"Everything is worse than "damn" love. Commonnn, just say it, I believe in you!"

"B.. B... " Harry bit his bottom lip, gulping a bit even, "B.. Bliss."

"That's-" Louis stopped himself from finishing with 'Not even close' when Harry pulled at the hem of his shirt with a guilty look. "Ok ok.. how about "fuck"? Even your mom said at sometimes, conmon love, you can do it!"

"F... fffff.... ffff" Harry let out a guilty whimper, "Fluff.."

Louis pressed his lips together again, bopping his head back and forth like a bobbing dog head toy thing. "That's.. that's close.. enough" Jesus, he was fighting a lost cause. 

"Sorry Lou.."

"No no no, it's okay, maybe you're just um.. not in the mood enough? Maybe you're the kind that would curse if they get reeaallly pissed off?"

Harry hummed softly, shrugging, "Maybe. I don't think I've ever gotten truly angry before."

"Then that's what we'll try to do!"

♤♤ 

Louis tried, he really did, everything he did within the next 3 days were probably the meanest things he had ever done to Harry in the last one year they've hung out but they all still failed the main reason why he did them.

He tried putting rubber snakes into their closet despite knowing Harry hates them, he tried putting normal milk in Harry's cereal despite knowing how Harry would strongly prefer the diet one and get upset otherwise, he tried changing all of Harry's blouses into ugly patterned T-Shirts while claiming the blouses are being cleaned despite knowing Harry lovesss his blouses, he even tried not doing any chores just to piss him off but he either forgave him easily or pouted. Louis loves how adorable Harry can be but not when he was trying to get him to be pissed.

The closest he ever got to Harry actually being pissed off was when Niall accidentally spilled water on Louis' favorite shirt. Harryy, although in the middle of a different conversation, came running over, checking and wiping the shirt with Louis while grumbling about how Louis needed to be more careful. When he knew it was Niall who spilled however, he turned over and was so close to a full sentence full of curses. Sadly he just said "You little muffin top of an Irish man need to be more careful you little piece of sunny side or I won't forgive you next time!" and Grred. He Grred. Louis almost exploded.

"Maybe you should just give up on it man" was what Niall said after their many attempts. And oh they have done many with Zayn's extra help. 

After claiming that Louis' ''pranks'' were too nice because he had gotten soft after getting himself a boyfriend, Zayn decided to join the game. He poured ink on some of Harry's pants, he messed with Harry's flower crowns, stole and hid Harry's notes, even going as far as straighten Harry's hair during his sleep.

Nothing, none of those things had gotten even a single curse word out of Harry's mouth. He either whined, complained, groaned or just ran to Louis and cried. That straighten hair thing really did make him cry. "Louis likes my curls and you killed them" was what he said to Zayn mid soft while cuddling with Louis as Louis glared at his best friend. 'Too far' he mouthed to Zayn who agreed.

"I mean we are talking about _the_ Harry Styles here. He is known as the purest kid in the whole school man, if nothing had made him cuss in the last 17 years of his existent then I don't think any of your pranks will." Liam added.

Louis just pouted at them and sulked all the way home. Maybe he really should get rid of his weird ambition on making his boyfriend suffer just to hear curse words coming from him. After all, Harry is perfect the way he is, an innocent, pure flower child who doesn't curse. No point in forcing it out of him anyway.

Only after a little bit of walking, he saw Harry from afar, waiting for him at the bus stop, one hand rubbing at the ink spots on his pants. Louis didn't even have the chance to feel guilty when Harry noticed him and smiled so bright even the sun was jealous.

Alright, Louis decided, he is going to stop his stupid doings and let Harry live his life. If he doesn't curse then he doesn't. Louis still loves him just the way he is. And with that, he skipped over to pull his Harry into a hug, pressing a kiss onto his cheek and mutter multiple apologizes which once again, Harry easily accept. 

Louis really doesn't deserve him.

♤♤ 

It had been a while ever since the day Louis was determined to hear Harry curse. If he was being honest, he had already forgotten about it at that point. So when Harry came over with a proud determined face, stared straight at Louis' face and said loudly a single "Fuck!", it took him by surprise.

Why was his angel cursing at him?? Did he do something wrong? Have he forgotten to put the toilet seat down? Or maybe forgot to flush? Forgot to put his dirty clothes in the washing machine? Also why did Harry look so proud saying that?

Then iit hit him, Harry just cursed. He just cursed. He just said fuck.

Louis' jaw dropped before turning into a similar proud smile. "Oh my god Harry! You cursed! You finally said it!" He exclaimed, maybe too proudly at the fact that Harry just said "Fuck" right to his face but let him have his moment okay? He ruined a perfect innocent child and got him to say "Fuck".

He couldn't help but pulled Harry into a tight hug, pecking his cheeks nonstop, encouraged by Harry's loud giggles as he did so. After finally getting his lips of the boy's face, he couldn't help but squeeze those baby cheeks between his fingers. "So proud of you babyy, you did so welll!"

"Not a baby Louu" Harry whined but still giggled and preened under the attention his action gave him. 

"Sorry, sorry love" Louis said, sounding less than apologetic but as per usual, Harry easily accept it with his frog-like smile and giggles.

"What had gotten you to say it anyway babe??" Louis asked after they both finally chilled out with Harry laying his head on Louis' lap and Louis' dainty fingers going through his hair.

Harry blushed at that, only shrugged but finally said: "It's because you seem to really wanted to hear me curse and you look really cute when you're proud and I like to be proud of so.." as he fidget with the hem of his shirt.

"Aw love", he pinched Harry's cheek before caressing that same spot, "You know I'd still be proud of you even if you can't curse. You didn't have to force yourself to do that for me"

"I know and you've proved that but still.. I wanted to.. and your reaction was worth everything" Harry said with the happiest smile.

Louis couldn't help but replied with a similar smile, "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you at all."

"Maybe you don't" Harry flipped his hair dramatically, making the other boy rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Would you like it better if I go with Nick? He seem to be within my league"

"Don't you dare!" Harry swung his arms upwards and pulled Louis' head down, nibbling on the things he could reach. By the time he reached Louis' cheek, he was already a laughing mess.

Despite having no idea how he deserve someone like Harry, Louis is never going to let him go and if he say he went around screaming at the whole school how he got the innocent flowerchild to say "fuck" and got Harry so flustered he had to cover Louis' mouth the following day then he wouldn't be lying.

♤♤ 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far the shortest thing I've written here I think but a friend of mine were talking and she thought of the idea and I wanted to write off that prompt so here we are ahdkjh


End file.
